


cat god hostage

by Deathstrom



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstrom/pseuds/Deathstrom
Summary: kinda short chapters





	1. Chapter 1

I watched my second older brother closely and noticed that he was getting a little too reckless and decided to speak to Thor about it, "brother, I think Loki is trying to get himself killed" I said in a gentle voice.  
"are you sure? or you might be mistaken" Thor asked.  
"I am sure, with everything that has gone on, he had lost the one person who loves him for him and now, I believe he just thinks that he has nothing else to live for!" I answered.  
Thor nodded his head and says "this trip I will go on my own and I'll tell Loki, his help isn't needed"   
"thank you" I answered and watched Thor heading for the bi-frost and saw him speaking with Loki, I headed for my own room as ten minutes passed when Loki stormed into my chambers and yelled: "jo what the hell are you playing at!"   
I spun around and glared right back at him and screamed "what, I just warned him that you might try to get yourself killed!"  
He replied, " stay out of my fricking business and what I want to do I can do!"   
"FINE, I WILL AND YOU CAN STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS AS WELL!" I Screamed back at him before I left Asgard in anger and I decided to go on a hunt on my own which was in the middle of the Caves that of Jotunheimen, I found the alone jotun and decided to pick a fight, but had no idea there was a pack of them. I pulled out my sword from my belt and slashed at the jotun's stomach, cutting all the way down. It attacked sinking its ice into my shoulder with full force. and nearly ripped a big piece of fresh off. I let out a cry of pain. using my sword and was smacking it into the Jotun in the face. I felt it shoving its ice in deeper " I can't die here!" I gasped and added "I can't die here!" but feeling blood loss. I weakly swung the sword once more hitting the frost giant in the shoulder before dropping it, the frost giant shoved its ice shoved down even harder on my shoulder and then went to used my own sword against my side but that is when I heard the screams of the frost giants rushing towards the fresh scent of blood.

-meanwhile back at Asgard -  
Thor stepped off the bi-frost and walked down the corridor but came to a stop as he dropped his hammer by the door and knocked on his sister's room door, "jo, I'm home and the hunt went well!" he said but only silence greeted him and knew never to go into his sister's room and decided then to go on and check on Loki and knocked on Loki's room door as Thor asked "Loki, I'm back, how were things between you and jo?"  
loki stood up and walked over to his room door opening it wide and yelled: " WE AREN'T TALKING ANYMORE, I DON'T CARE WHAT IS GOING ON WITH HER ANYWAY!"  
"what happened?" Thor asked in a gentle tone.  
"she stuck her nose into my business and it wasn't her place to try and stop me if I wanted to be reckless, I can be" Loki snapped in a harsh voice.  
"so where is jo, I went to her room and all that greeted me was silence, do you know where she is?" Thor replied.  
"I don't care where she is!" Loki yelled.  
"BUT YOU DO," Thor snapped back and added, "she was right, you aren't in your right mind!"

back at Jotunheim  
the frost giant threw his hostage before the king and says "this tried to pick a fight, and she isn't strong enough to do it so I thought she could make a good hostage!"  
I gasped in pain and landed on the ground with my hand clenched on my shoulder and glance at my sword that was dug deeply but I didn't beg to get set free.  
Laufey says " take her to the cells and locked her up"   
I breathed slightly and let out a whimper but bit back the scream of pain while being dragged away "so this is your ways, instead of healing me, you are just gonna lock me up, if I'm your hostage, that's a suck move!" I called out.  
The frost giant who has dragged me just threw me into the cell and slammed the s door shut in my face and turned walking away from the dungeon in silent.  
I breathed through the pain and was pulling my sword out of my side and threw it against the wall while letting out a cry of raw pain, "oh my gosh, that hurt!" I whispered in near tears and looked at my shoulder where the ice was still stuck in my shoulder and reached up prying it out.  
-A few hours passed-   
The frost Giant known as Laufey came to the dungeons and saw the cat girl passed out cold with the blood pouring out of her, as he unlocked the door and quickly gather the girl up into his arms turning and walking towards his bedroom. muttering "now we can't have you dying at this very moment," as he set me down and being treating my wounds.  
I forced my eyes open when I felt a pillow under my head and glance around slowly, taking in the wideness of the room, the ice and everything as I said "where am i"   
"you are in my room" laufey replied back.  
I nearly jumped out of my skin and looked towards where his voice comes from and asked "why am I in your room? for what reason?"  
Laufey came closer and he had me pinned against the bed and leaning down kissing me hard.  
I had to bite down hard on my lip trying to keep my guard up but being kissed and slowly reached up slowly and wrapped my arms around Laufey's shoulder. Laufey pulled me closer, but pulled back slightly "you mine now girl," he said in a low voice.  
"no, I am not!" I answered and pulled my arms weakly free and added: " A kiss doesn't make me anyone's!"  
"keep telling yourself that, girl" he replied and pushed up off his bed, walking away before calling over his shoulder "don't you try and escape this room!"  
"I can if I wanted to!" I screamed in a louder voice, Flopping back onto the covers and whispered "what I am gonna do" my ears flatten against my head, my tail twitched slightly, looking over at the window and let out a sigh of sadness.

-back at Asgard-  
Loki glared at Thor and yelled, "how would you know, if I am not in my right mind, as you don't care about me...no one really does!!!"  
" ME AND JO DO, YOU ARE OUR BROTHER, WE CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU, EVEN IF YOU DON'T REALIZED IT, THAT IS WHY SHE STEPPED IN WHEN SHE KNEW YOU WERE GONNA BE RECKLESS AND NOW YOU SAYS YOU DON'T CARE WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER!" yelled thor at him with pure angry in his voice and eyes.  
Loki stood staring in surprise and whispered "I don't want anyone to care, I lost everything that I ever care about"  
"lets go and see if we can find our little sister and sort things out with her?!" thor requested as both of them left Loki's room to go hunting for their little sister, they got asked the warriors three and Sif if they had seen jo but they all answered "no" before heading towards the bi-frost to ask Heimdall.  
Heimdall looked from beyond the gate and says "my princes, what is the matter?!"  
Loki looked worried and asked, "did jo go through the gate?"  
"yes, my prince, she went to Jotunheim" Heimdall replied.  
Thor clenched his hand around his hammer and yelled: "send us after her right now!" As he and Loki stood together and were staring at Heimdall.  
"as you wish, my princes" Heimdall replied and send them down to Jotunheim.

-at the palace-  
I was lying on the bed and was staring at the ceiling when I heard the familiar crack of thunder and glance over at the window "Thor is coming!" I whispered to myself.  
The frost giants were standing guards outside of the room as a report came in about two Asgardian princes attacking the palace as everyone was on their defending.

-in the middle of the ice-  
thor and Loki were taking on frost giant after frost giant as Loki yelled: "where is my sister!"  
the one was injured by me, answered: "she is dead, now leave or you can join your sister in her fate!"  
loki looked at Thor and then back at the frost giant who has spoken, "no you will join her in that fate!" both of them answered and attacked together before long all, they found was her sword lying a few yards away, Thor was the one who picked it up and turned to Loki, saying "lets go home"  
"ok," Loki replied and stood next to Thor's side, looking up at the sky and says "Heimdall, we are ready to go home now!"


	2. -cat god's hostage - chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda short chapters

\- back in the palace -  
I let out a weak cry of horror but heard Laufey walking back into his room as I snarled "I'm not yours to use"  
"like I said, keep telling yourself that girl" Laufey replied.  
I struggled to sit up and glared back at him and clenched my hands into fists, "there is nothing you can do to me. that hasn't already been done" I spat at him.  
"don't be sure about that girl" He replied walking over again and pinned me to the bed, I had bit down hard on my lip, while my clothes were torn and ripped apart, I was being used and abused. I tried to fight back but didn't have my full strength, I refused to cry out in pain, sadness then I felt my legs being forced apart, I realized what was about to happen but I knew that I wasn't strong enough, so I shut my eyes tightly and begging "please don't do this.. what would lo-" but I was cut off by a harsh kiss "hmmmmmmmm" i said and was trying to shove him away only to feel him shoving hard against my private area as I let out a scream of raw pain which brought tears to my eyes as I let my eyes shut and just lay on the bed, very still.  
finally Laufey climbed off me and out of the bed as he says "next time, don't make it so hard for yourself as you will enjoy it more."  
I laid on the bed sobbing and curled up under the covers ignoring him when he walked towards the bedroom door walking out slamming the door shut, I whispered "what am I supposed to do, I can't escape in this state" I barely managed to climbed to my feet, ignoring the blood as i throw open the window and jumped out of it racing through the ice paths and screamed "HEIMDALL I'M ALREADY TO GO HOME," as the gate opened up for me which I raced through, not looking at Heimdall and ran towards my chamber, opening then shutting the door over hard, as I felt the blood running down my legs, I ran into the bathroom and was turning the water on to wash away what happened.  
-Meanwhile-  
Heimdall sent word to Thor and Loki to let them know that their little sister was still alive.  
thor looked over at his brother and says "jo is alive, Loki" as both of them raced to their little sister's room and threw the door opened.  
Loki stood by the door not sure if he was welcome in or not as I came out of the bathroom, took one look at Loki and let out a scream of horror and darted behind thor "STAY AWAY FROM ME" I cried out.  
"jo?" Loki said in disbelief and added "please look at m-" I cut him off screaming "NO, YOU'RE A FROST GAINT, GO AWAY... YOU'RE A FREAK!"   
Thor looked in completed shock and says "sis that's not something nice to say to our brother"  
"I don't care, he's not my brother" I cried out but hadn't realized that I had hurt my brother's feelings, only to hear Loki stomping off out of my room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
Thor shook his head and says "sister that was really uncalled for, now we will have to try and calm Loki down."  
I shook my head and started to-shivered as I run back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut in his face and leant against it to get my bearing as a few tears ran down my cheeks "don't you think I know that" I whispered under my breath.  
"then do the right thing" Thor replied.  
"I can't, I can't face Loki, please don't make me" I pleaded.  
"fine but I'm staying out of it this time!" Thor answered and walking out of my room, shutting the door over hard to prove his point and went along to his own chambers.  
I pulled at my t-shirt and felt the blood again, I had no choice but to go to the healer's room and was uncomforted about it as the healer says "princess, what may we do for you today?"  
"Is my father busy?" I requested knowing full well, that I might have a lot of explaining to do.  
"no, we will send for him if you want, princess?" The second healer answered.  
"yes, please" I replied and sat on the edge of the bed waiting.

-meanwhile-  
Thor had changed his mind and went to check on Loki instead of going to his room as he knocked on Loki's room door and called out "brother?"   
"go away, thor, jo's right I'm not your brother" Loki replied in a harsh voice.  
"but she looked frightened of you like something happened with the frost giants" Thor replied and was trying to get into Loki's room but knew fully well that no one could enter unless they were invited in. "please brother, you know our sister, she didn't mean what she said"  
"SHE DID MEAN IT" Loki yelled back at him and swung the door opened, adding "don't stick up for her, that's what you always do"   
"i do not" thor bellowed back at him and added "I was trying to help both of you sort this stupid fight out!, or are you really that childish to not notice when jo is shivering right behind me, or the fear in her eyes when she saw you, Loki, something has happened to her"

-in the healer's chambers-  
I was being examined by the healers when my father walked as I tensioned up slightly only to calm down when the healer placed a smallish spell on me, "sire, the princess, she was harshly attacked and the bleeding is pretty bad, I believe she was forced against her will" The healer explained while watching the king breathing in slowly.  
"who did it?" Odin asked trying to keep angry out of his voice.  
"laufey did" I replied in a smallish voice.  
"WHAT" Odin screamed and glared right at me, I made myself as smalled as I could. He yelled " you went there without any backup, are you crazy or insane or what, you stupid girl"  
"father" I begin to speak but was cut off curly "don't brother" My father snapped back as he turned and stormed out of the room.  
I felt the tears in my eyes and just curled up under the covers, ignoring the healer who gently patted my back as I rolled over to face the wall instead.   
"princess," the healer said in a gentle voice.  
"I'm fine, can I just rest for a bit," I asked in a low voice.  
"sure, do you want me to sent for Thor and Loki?" the healer asked.  
I shook my head and answered "they do not need to know, I do not wish for them to know"


	3. -cat god's hostage - chapter three

\- outside at the bi-frost -  
Heimdall placed his sword by and left the gateway as he walked towards the healer's chambers and stepped inside, nodding his head to the healers and says "I'll stay with the princess, for now"  
The healer nodded his head and answered "take care, she's been through a lot"  
"yes, I know, I saw it all" Heimdall replied and took a seat on the edge of the bed, running his hand over my back trying to calm me down.  
"heim?" I whispered in a low voice and ended up turning to look at him, I felt a single kiss on my cheek.  
"Princess, I'm here if you need to talk?" Heimdall replied.  
I sat up and crawled into his lap, throwing my arms around his shoulders and was letting everything go, as his armor was getting completely soaked by my tears. I felt him rubbing my back while he was humming a tune, I fell asleep against his chest.  
"Princess, you will have to speak to Loki about that happened" Heimdall whispered under his breath.  
I shifted closer and kept my hand on his chest and was still fast asleep but longer the nightmare started as I cried out in fright and lashed out hitting Heimdall hard on the chest, then on the cheek. "NO, NO, NO, DON'T TOUCH ME...NO STOP IT, I DON'T WANT TO" I screamed out and was tossing and turning in my sleep as my cries were ringing through the healing chambers.  
Heimdall pulled me into his arms and called out for the healer "can you get thor please, she might calm down with him, if not him then please Loki!"  
"Yeah, sure," says the healer and ran towards Loki's chamber room, knocking on the door as he called out "Prince Loki, Heimdall needs thor if he's with you or you yourself"  
-inside of Loki's room-  
Loki opened his room door and says "Thor is here, what's going on?"  
thor stepped out of Loki's room, and replied: "what is it you want my help with?"  
"it's your sister, Heimdall ask me to bring you or Loki to the healer chambers" The healer answered.  
"no" snapped Loki in a harsh voice.  
"Please brother, our sister needs your help" replied Thor.  
"I said no" snarled Loki.  
"fine, be an arsehole," Thor said as he followed after the healer and slammed the door shut in Loki's face, walking off towards the chambers without a word at all and muttering as he heard the cries from his sister and frozen outside the healer's chambers.

\- inside of the chamber's room -  
Heimdall called out "would you come in already or are you gonna stay out there?"  
"I am coming" Thor replied as he opened the door and saw Heimdall was holding on tightly to me and added, "what's happened?"  
"come over" Heimdal replied as I lashed out punching Heimdall hard in the chest.  
Thor rushed over and placed his hand on my chest as he asked: "what is going on?"  
"Laufey attacked your sister and I don't mean he just beat her up!" Heimdall replied in a low voice.  
"HE DID WHAT" thor bellowed in a loud voice.  
"yeah..she's been lashing out at everyone" Heimdal replied and then looked down at me as he added "your father did not take the new very well about what happened, he called her stupid"  
"I'll have to tell Loki, why she called him a freak" Thor muttered under his breath.  
I sat up quickly and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
both Thor and Heimdall jumped nearly out for their skins but both of them asked together "are you alright?"  
"no, I am not" I answered in a low voice.  
"I'm gonna get Loki" Thor replied but I shook my head quickly as he added "jo, Loki thinks you hate him"  
I slid off the bed and stood up, walking towards the door, I left the chambers. walking down the corridor and knocked on Loki's room even when I looked like I was in a battle, "lo?" I called out but heard the door slamming off the wall.  
loki screamed "what do you want-"but cut off and stood staring at me in the sunlight and added, "what happened to you?"  
I let out a sob and nearly fell to my knees saying "I didn't mean anything that I said, I didn't mean you were a freak, I'm sorry lo." I finally fall to my knees letting out a harsh cry of voice.  
Loki had quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his room and kicked the door shut, "you need to explain about this" Loki replied in a gentle voice.  
I nodded my head weakly and kept my head against his shoulder as I whispered "laufey used me for his sick game, Lo, I am sorry I took it out on you" I tilted my head to look at my brother and blunk back the tears.  
Loki walked over to his bed and placed me down on the covers as he covered me up with the tears in his eyes but both of us were just silence in his room, I whispered "I am sorry, lo"  
"would you stop saying you are sorry" Loki replied in a low voice.  
"but" I began to say but was cut off when I was hugged tightly by him and felt the shaking coming from Loki, but also felt the wetness on my shoulder which I knew I couldn't point out, i place my arms around him to calm him down but felt my own eyes welling up with the tears.


End file.
